


Be my Study Partner?

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Just wanting help with classes, Nervous Kasamatsu, nervous reader, pure fluff, second year in Kaijou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: All she had to do was ask for Kasamatsu's help with Math... But ____ didn't realize how hard it would be... Given her.. crush on the raven-haired male.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Be my Study Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on my DA. It was my attempt at writing fluff for Kasamatsu.. Because most people know... I simply adore the guy to pieces.. So here's a cute scenario, where reader needs help studying Math :D

If there was one thing she hates more than being shy... It was asking for help. In ____'s case, the class she needs help in, happens to be math... and there was only one person she trusts enough to ask for help..

**Kasamatsu Yukio.**

However, _____ has two problems... The first? He was extremely shy with the opposite gender... Despite them being in the same class since middle school, she's never been able to get close with him.

The second problem? She has a **HUGE** crush on him.

____ met Moriyama and Kobori in their first year at Kaijou, since she helps out from time to time with the team. They also share the same class together, and she gets along with both of them... Naturally, they would know about her crush on her middle school friend.. However, it's their second year, and she has made very little progress with getting closer to him.

She feels **defeated**.

However, coach told them all they need to ace their exams in order to participate in the Interhigh... And that's where _____'s problem lies... Math is her weakest subject, and no matter how much she studies with Kobori or Moriyama, it doesn't stick.

"You should ask Kasamatsu if he'll help you study, _____-chan... He has to study anyway, if he wants to play."

The suggestion was **simple** enough.

But when she goes to approach him, she always finds his desk empty... It was as if he was hiding from her.. After the fourth day of attempting to find him, with no luck, she finds herself in the library at the end of class, instead of the gym for practice, and tries to study.

But the frustration begins to show, and she packs her books in defeat, slouching in her seat... Why did she think she could do this?? She needs his help! She only has a few days until the exam...

"_-______? Is everything okay? Kobori said you were looking for-"

His voice brings her out of her stupor, and she looks at him... Though she's not sure what kind of face she's making... But judging by his wide eyes and small gasp from his lips, she knows she's showing a side he's not expecting...

"I... It's nothing, Kasamatsu-kun..." she whispers, though it's bitter and not like her at all... "I... I get it... You're busy... It was stupid of me to even think to ask..."

He blinks, though the tinge of pink is evident on his cheeks.

"____.... We... We've known each other since middle school..."

"W...What does that matter? We've barely interacted... Even now... We're in the same class... And it still feels..." she stops, shaking her head... "N...Never mind... Like I said..." she hums, standing up with her bag, "It's not important."

Without thinking, he grabs her arm, soft and firmly, the tinge on his cheeks growing darker... He withdraws his hand, scratching the back of his neck as he contemplates how to proceed with this conversation...

"_____...."

"C...Can you be my study partner?"

The question itself catches him off guard, and he's left a stumbling idiot... Perhaps it's the expression on her face, or the way her cheeks are tinged a similar shade of pink as his own.. But he's never seen her in this light... And if she was searching for him, it means....

"S....Study.... P...Partner?"

She bites her bottom lip, trying to hide the embarrassment from her crush, but fails. As if worried he'll escape, her hand grabs his sleeve, keeping him in place.

"N...No matter how much I try to study, nothing is sticking... I didn't think Math would be so difficult this year... I don't want to fail and miss being able to support you, support our team during the Interhigh...."

Her eyes finally look up at him, and he finds himself breathless... She wants to support him? Be at every match for him? Kasamatsu feels faint, but at the desperate plea in her eyes, he finds the will to escape dwindle.

She has no idea what kind of effect she has on him...

"Y...You should've s...said something s-sooner...." he mumbles, a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his stutters. Something burns within his steel-blue hues in this moment, and he finds the resolve he's been searching for.

"I...I'll help you.... On one condition..."

Her eyes go to him, and he waits for her to nod her head, before he licks his lips.

"You have to come to every game for the rest of the year... I...Including practice matches..."

Her eyes widen, as if trying to understand his request.. But they immediately soften and her lips curl into a bright smile. The grip on his jacket tightens, and she doesn't care about her darken cheeks or the nerves dancing in her belly...

"Y...You have yourself a deal!"

All that matters to her, is the grin on his face and the twinkle in his blue hues as they begin studying.


End file.
